


Riri Williams (IronHeart)

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ironheart, Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Riri Williams
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 5





	Riri Williams (IronHeart)

Basado en los comics

Riri ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá

IronHeart, ¿quien lo diría?, ¿no?. Hace unos años jamás se hubiera imaginado donde estaba.

Esto había comenzado solo tal vez como un capricho. Certificada como una súper genia, pero aún así la idea de que sus inventos ayudaran a los héroes era muy lejana, casi como una tontería. Pero después de aquel incidente que mató a su padrastro y el de Natalie, bueno, eso sólo hizo que su sueño creciera más y más y esta vez de forma diferente; ya no sólo eran armas para ayudar a los héroes.

Era ella misma ser una heroína, por supuesto no fue nada nada fácil construir una armadura, por Dios, siquiera podía tomar el diseño y concepto de Iron Man. Pero obviamente que no sabía cómo hacerlo o como hacer un reactor de arco. Así que tuvo que utilizar su propia energía, su propia mente tuvo que maquinar cómo haría una armadura. Escapo de la escuela, ya sabes había robado un par de cosillas por ahí para construir esa armadura y a medio vuelo, bueno al menos había volado, ¿no?, volvió a casa y , oh sorpresa, unos días después Tony Stark, el verdadero Iron Man estaba en su casa.

La tomo como su aprendiz o bueno así lo quería ver Riri, pero es que fue tan magnífico que él le ayuda a crear una armadura, pudo ver las suyas, él hizo sus armaduras, era fantástico, la mente adolescente de la chica maquinaba a mil por hora, aleaciones, variaciones, más materiales ,menos materiales, propulsores, armas, metales, parecía un sueño estar ahí trabajando mano a mano junto a él, incluso la dejó ayudarle en una guerra civil y después de eso...cayó en coma y aún así le dejó una Inteligencia Artificial con su voz y semejanza. Exactamente iguales, esos comentarios ingeniosos, y justamente para la ocasión, es exactamente lo que Riri pensaba que el Tony Stark verdadero diría. Así que con su ayuda construyó una mejor armadura. Y tomó el alias de IronHeart.

Aunque eso obviamente atrajo más enemigos y viejos enemigos de Tony; incluso Amanda Armstrong (la madre verdadera de Tony) ofreció el antiguo laboratorio de su maestro. La M.I.T. se acercó para ofrecer sus recursos, aunque ella hubiera robado sus recursos anteriormente, incluso los Campeones; un grupo de Héroes adolescentes la invitaron a unirse a sus filas .

¿Qué mas podía decir? iba a visitar el cuerpo de su maestro siempre, aún con la I.A. no era lo mismo que poder abrazarlo, eso no puedes hacerlo con una I.A. todavía no estaban tan avanzados. Pues ya sabes problemas como el verdadero Capitán América volviendo. Sí, fueron tiempos difíciles y Kobik transportándonos a diferentes periodos de tiempo. Siempre le daría las gracias a ese Tony Stark, fue como levantarla y darle una sacudida de realidad para que pudiera seguir trabajando duramente en su futuro.

Podría ser, aparte de la matanza de su padrastro, una de las peores experiencias de la vida de Riri: la pérdida del cuerpo de Tony Stark; quién sabe qué harían con él, la chica no quería ni imaginárselo, pero pudieron recuperarlo.

Y siendo una chica adolescente completamente imprudente, ¡atacar a Thanos mientras ayudaba Nova! había perdido su armadura, al menos Viv la había animado para que pudiera mejorar la armadura. Y aún así esa armadura tenía muchos recuerdos consigo, jamás podría agradecerle completamente a Tony Stark todo lo que hizo por ella, su sueño, que se veía triste abatido y tirado en el suelo él pudo levantarlo, pudo soportar a una hormonal adolescente de 15 años, había perdido dos figuras paternas a lo largo de su vida, el obtener una nueva y el volver a perderlo, no podía expresar como se sentía, la I.A. ayudó mucho, era un alivio para su roto corazón.

Riri considera a Tony Stark como un padre, porque la vio, ahí, abatida, tirada, tenía 15 años por Dios, aún siendo una súper Genio del M.I.T. nadie creía que podía llegar a ser algo tan grande, y el creyó en ella desde el primer momento y el armó una I.A. especial para ella, creyó en ella como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

_ "Me enseñaste muchas cosas, pero creo que tal vez la más grande es levantarse y vivir como tú lo has hecho muchas veces, soy tu legado Papá" _


End file.
